


Their old selves

by feltson123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Angst, Backstage, F/M, Past Relationship(s), highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltson123/pseuds/feltson123
Summary: He longs for the days where they shared memories with each other





	Their old selves

After they finish recording for their latest comeback of course chaos ensues as the staffs run around trying to retouch the members makeup and making sure everythings in place before they prepare to head back to their dorm.

S.Coups hyung is having problems trying to take out his contacts, dino the maknae is starving and their manager is rushing around trying to find something for him to eat and their stylist is pissed because vernon's hair just won't stay put. 

 

As these problems occur, seokmin looks around the studio trying to find something to occupy himself when he spots her. She's laughing along with her members at something her member, Sinb if he's not mistaken had said. Seokmin isn't sure how long he had stared at her but it must've been so long that yuna had noticed it and started staring back at him too. Just by the look on her face he knows that she misses him just as much as he does. 

 

The hint of sadness in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed by him and Seokmin longs for the days where they weren't Dokyeom of Seventeen and Yuju of Gfriend but just Seokmin and Yuna. Students of SOPA, classmates and the best of friends who used to spend their time at the library goofing around when they were supposed to be studying for finals, laying under the tree at school talking about how they were already chasing their dreams of becoming idol and whats left was just waiting for the news of their debut, eating cup ramen at the convenience store and running late to their vocal lessons and dance practices because they spent too much time at the arcade together. 

 

As the memories come rushing forward to an end, Seokmin is shooked on the shoulders by Hoshi who tells him that the staffs are done and that the van is ready for the members to head back to their dorm. He looks at Yuna across the hall one last time before nodding to her while she just flashes him a sad smile. 

 

As he leaves, they both ponder on when they will ever get to spend time together as their old selves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a repost of one of my works written on wattpad


End file.
